Satu tujuan
by majiseme
Summary: Sebuah oneshoot! crossover dari fandom Naruto, Snk, Dragon Ball, Hataraku Maou-sama, One piece, Gintama, Doraemon


Jika kau ditantang untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, apakah kau akan melakukannya? Atau sebaliknya?

-00-

Para tokoh dari tujuh dunia lain dipanggil ke satu dunia dimana mereka semua ditantang untuk memenangkan sebuah pertandingan yang ternilai konyol. Singkat cerita, para tokoh yang memenangkan tantangan disetiap sub lomba adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Sakata Gintoki, Yuusha Emilia, Monkey D. Luffy, Eren Jaeger, Shizuka Minamoto dan Son Goku.

Sebagai pemenang, ketujuh peserta maju menuju babak terakhir yang mana mereka akan bertemu dengan makhluk pembuat pertandingan yang memanggil mereka ke dunia lain ini. Makhluk itu dipanggil 'Deus'.

"Hah? Deus? Apaan itu? Judul Jump terbaru?" tanya Gintoki, tidak lupa mengorekkan jari telunjuk di lubang hidungnya.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?!" dengus Emilia memalingkan wajah.

Bolamata Eren tampak seperti terbakar. Sekujur tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu dipenuhi keringat—peluh akibat kelelahan usai bertransformasi menjadi Titan, "Yang penting kita harus tetap _Tatakaeee_…!" serunya. Luffy, si tubuh karet itu mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju pada Eren. Ia masih asyik melahap makan siangnya—jatah istirahat.

Shizuka, gadis lugu itu tampak cemas. Sedangkan Goku, wajahnya masih cerah dan terbakar semangat. Satu pemenang lagi—lelaki yang bermimpi akan menjadi Hokage, kini tertidur sesaat setelah waktu perkumpulan ditentukan.

Seketika secercah cahaya masuk melewati sela-sela ventilasi pintu diruangan tertutup itu, membuat siapapun yang meliriknya pasti menutup mata, silau. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah makhluk aneh terbang kearah mereka dengan penuh cahaya datang kearah mereka dengan memamerkan bentuk anehnya. "Jaga bicara kalian," serunya. Suaranya bergema di santereo ruangan tertutup yang lumayan besar ini. Kemudian cahaya itu meredup, berganti dengan sebuah benda bulat berwarna ungu yang melayang tepat diatas mereka bertujuh. Naruto terbangun saat itu juga dan Luffy menyempatkan untuk menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Aku adalah Deus, dewa yang menguasai dunia tantangan ini. Aku akan memberitahu kalian hal penting."

"Heee... dewa?" lenguh Shizuka kemudian ganti menoleh kearah sesuatu yang berada diatas kepala Goku, _angelic halo_ yang selalu bertengger disana—menandakan manusia itu sudah mati. "Kalau begitu, Goku-san malaikat?" tanyanya polos.

Gintoki masih asik mengupil memandangi makhluk aneh berbentuk matahari mini itu. Sedangkan yang lain, sibuk membicarakan karakteristik sang dewa Deus.

"Kalau tidak salah..." gumam Shizuka dengan raut wajah cemas. "Itu dari Mirai Nikki, Suneo pernah meminjamkan _manga_-nya padaku..."

"Ah, aku ingat. Shinpachi pernah mengungkit soal kutu terbang pink-pink itu." sahut Gintoki santai.

"Heeee..." Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya, menatap dewa Deus tanpa minat. "Benda apa ini? Aneh sekali..."

Semuanya sibuk mengejek Deus. Makhluk yang menyebut dirinya dewa itu menggeram pelan, membuat ketujuh tokoh disana terdiam seketika. Ia lalu membacakan peraturan selanjutnya dengan gema suara yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya sakit telinga. "Jika kalian ingin pulang kerumah—dunia masing-masing, maka kalian harus mengalahkan satu sama lain, apapun caranya."

Terdengar protes dari ketujuh tokoh dari anime berbeda tersebut. Namun protes juga percuma. Yang mereka perlukan adalah mengalahkan satu sama lain. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus kembali. Mereka tidak boleh kalah disini. Mereka harus menang.

Setelah suara deruman mesin terdengar, tirai yang sejak kapan berada diujung sana terbuka—menampilkan benda-benda yang tidak asing seperti beberapa tisu, dan kolam ikan. Mereka bertujuh menuju tempat itu dan mendapati ikan-ikan kecil berenang indah didalam kolam sana.

"Aku berikan masing-masing untuk kalian dua lembar tisu. Sekoplah ikan-ikan tersebut dengan persediaan tisu yang ada, sebanyak-banyaknya. Kita tentukan disini."

Semuanya mengernyit. Deus menghilang tiba-tiba, membuat mereka semakin bingung. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Lelaki itu berjalan bahagia menuju kolam ikan dan mengambil dua lembar tisu jatahnya—dan memulai permainannya. "Heh, yang seperti ini sih mudah!" kekehnya sombong, mentang-mentang hokinya tinggi.

Terpaksa ketujuh calon pemenang menyekop ikan-ikan tersebut dengan selembar tisu. Basah, tembus, robek, atau apapun semacam itu, ditanggung sendiri. Dan ketujuh tokoh itu sudah menghabiskan selembar tisu untuk sebuah permainan konyol yang cukup menantang.

Setelah berkonsentrasi penuh, mereka mencoba kembali dengan satu-satunya tisu yang tersisa. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka fokus pada satu ikan kecil dan refleks menyekopnya dengan tisu—lalu meletakkannya ke ember yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian saling menoleh,

Mereka bertujuh berhasil. Walaupun hanya mendapat satu ikan kecil. Naruto mendengus, mendapati keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya.

"Hasilnya seri. Tidak ada yang menang." umum Deus membuat Eren naik pitam. Tidak, semua yang ada disana marah dan jengkel. Bahkan Emilia memutuskan untuk membunuh Deus.

"Kalau kami bisa membunuhmu disini, dunia ini pasti hancur, kan?" ketus Emilia dingin. "Mati," lanjutnya seraya menodongkan pedangnya keatas—kearah Deus melayang.

Mereka berlima—Gintoki, Eren, Naruto, Luffy, dan Goku berdeham dan terkekeh tanda setuju. Masing-masing dari mereka menyiapkan senjata khasnya.

Demi memenangkan _final challenge_ ini, Naruto berubah menjadi _sage mode_ berkali-kali menggunakan _Rasen Shurikan_. Gintoki menampilkan sosok samurai iblisnya, _Shiroyasa_. Goku mengeluarkan jurus _kamehameha_ nya, bahkan sampai harus berubah menjadi _super saiya_. Luffy tiada hentinya menyerang dewa Deus dengan tubuh karetnya. Emilia terpaksa mengeluarkan kemampuan _heroic skill_nya. Eren berubah menjadi Titan, meskipun awalnya ia gagal berubah walaupun sudah berkali-kali menggigit tangannya. Dan Shizuka? Ia ketakutan dan selalu merasa cemas. Wajar, dia dari anime yang jauh berbeda dengan tokoh lainnya.

Awalnya, mereka bertujuh adalah saingan dengan kekuatan, sifat, kepribadian yang berbeda. Mereka adalah tokoh yang tidak ingin kalah—karna harus bisa kembai ke dunia animenya masing-masing. Namun siapa sangka, ketujuh tokoh yang bertolak belakang itu bergabung dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan satu dewa yang menantang mereka untuk mengikuti tantangan yang dibuatnya. Tantangan konyol yang bertujuan untuk sebuah permainan bodoh, mungkin?


End file.
